Baby bump beneath another Cheerio uniform
by MusicallyPromiscuous
Summary: Santana finds out something that could destroy her slutty, popular bad girl cheerleader image, which she is so suprisingly proud of.
1. Chapter 1

Santana has never cried out of fear, but this is the day she broke that record. Here she was, sitting in a red and white themed WHMS toilet cubical holding a Little white stick which showed a tiny plus sign. 'How did she get herself into this?' she thought, 'I always made fun of Quinn behind her back when she was pregnant but now it's happening to me, I can't believe this' She put her head in her hands and let the tears flow, when She was ready to exit the cubical she had been bawling in, she walked over to the mirror and gasped in horror at the mascara marks on her face. 'I look like one of those distraught Killer teenagers you sometimes see on CSI' She couldn't stay at school all day worrying about this, she had to go home and figure out a plan.

During lunch Santana went up to the Office and signed out, after that she immediately ran to her Black Toyota Prius. As soon as she got home she bolted into her room, locked her door, blasted sad music on her stereo and fell back onto her bed and started crying. What was she going to do? She would get kicked off Cheerio's for sure, She would just be like Quinn, she wouldn't be a threat to everyone anymore and more importantly she would be kicked out by her parents for being a bad example for her little 7 year old sister. She loved her family, she didn't want to hurt them.** [A/N/ This is starting to sound like the Quinn Fabray story but just a different character, but I promise, It will get different and more complicated.] **

Then it occurred to her, "Who is the father?" She said aloud, She has slept with so many guys recently but who would be the father? It couldn't be Jay Norris, she slept with him last night, But also there is Finn? Puck? Azimio? She was _brain-dead_, well at least she now knows what it's like to feel dumb _all the damn time_. 'I need to sleep, I need to just think of possible things I could do' Santana thought to herself, nuzzling her head into the pillow.

3 hours later she woke up to the sound of her Mom yelling at her older brother.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, confused. "Your brother is just being difficult..." Her mom replied, "As always…." Santana mumbled back. "Anyways, Have you been sleeping?" Mom asked, "Yeah, um, I came home early today, at lunch time, Because I had a headache." Santana lied looking up at the high ceiling, "Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked a look of concern appearing on her worried face. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Santana lied, Again. Before her Mother could ask any more questions, she excused herself from the room.

Santana sat on her bed in her large room with her laptop on her lap, She was scanning through her AIM contacts list, Yes, she had waaaay too many contacts, 998 to be exact, and over 150 were online. She wanted to find someone _popular_, or at least cool to talk to… then she saw Quinn was online. Quinn knew what it was like to go through this and Santana need support and advice from one of her own.

_**HiHoCheerioxoxo: Heyy**_

_**QuinnBee: Hi Santana.**_

_**HiHoCheerioxoxo: So, how are you?**_

_**QuinnBee: Meh, Could be better. Wbu?**_

_**HiHoCheerioxoxo: PREGNANT.**_

_**QuinnBee: Omfg, Seriously? Don't Joke Santana. I'm serious, Don't make jokes like this. **_

_**HiHoCheerioxoxo: I'm not joking Q, I could show you the friggin' pregnancy test. I need your help. I know I made fun of you when you were pregnant, but please, I need someone experienced in this whole PREGNANCY thing?**_

_**QuinnBee: S, I can help you. I forgive you about that, If it didn't happen to me and it happened to like you or Brittany, I would have done the same. But anyways, I need to speak to you in person. Want to come over? Cuz out of experience, Home isn't the best place to talk to a friend about your Pregnancy. **_

_**HiHoCheerioxoxo: I'm coming now. See you soon. X**_

_**QuinnBee: kk, cya in a few. Xx**_

A approximately 10 minutes later Santana arrived at Quinn's. Santana didn't even knock and Quinn just opened the door, "Who's the father?" Quinn immediately blurted out. "I think it is…"

**[A/N/ A tiny bit of a cliff hanger, hehe. Sorry I am evil. I hope you enjoyed and please review because that will give me more fuel to write more! Love you all xoxo]**


	2. Chapter 2

"…Puck" She gulped, "What? Santana! Are you being serious! He's my boyfriend! When did you sleep with him? When?" Quinn yelled, not feeling so sympathetic anymore. "How could you go out with him Quinn? He knocks like every girl up!" She glares at the blonde. "Oh, well, sure you're the one to talk!" Quinn snapped, "How could you sleep with him? You disgusting little whore!" Quinn shoves Santana into the wall, "GOOD TRY!" Santana yells, pulling Quinn's hair.

The fight ended with Quinn in tears, with a bleeding nose and Santana's hair was all messed up, she had scratch marks all over her and bruises. "I'm going" Santana shot a nasty look over to Quinn. "….This was interesting.." Quinn mumbled, fixing her hair.

**/SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! And I know you will be thinking, Puck? Seriously? This is so repetitive! But there is going to be tonnes of mix ups and baby drama. SoI'll leave it there. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
